Shared Lie
by Luann L
Summary: People like them are stressed and they find ways to unwind. Jack finds his in her and she in him. (One-shot. Agent AU. No power. Rated M for adult theme.)


_**So, yeah, read the following before continue reading.**_

 **Rate:** M. Contains adult themes and one curse word.

 **Warning:** Mention of character death and violence.

 **Note:** Agent AU (kind of). No real plot included and the setting might be confusing. Just take in mind that this universe isn't safe and secret agents are needed to safe the day.

 _ ** ** _ **Disclaimer: This story uses characters from Rise of the Guardians and Frozen, which are owned by DreamWorks and Disney. The story itself belong to the author. The story is made for entertainment purpose only.**_****_

* * *

People like them are stressed and they find ways to unwind. Some find foods. Some find sports. Some even find drugs.

Jack finds his in sex. Or more specifically, sex with Elsa.

And he can't help but wonder, if they hadn't started this like they did, would there be any chance, any other possibilities between them? Though any thoughts similar are trivial when he has her underneath him, hot breaths mingled together, and her hands tugging desperately at his shirt.

It is time like this Elsa would ever show impatience. Her hands are busy unbuttoning his shirt while he locks his lips with hers. The need is fiery but Jack loves starting slow. Holding her face in both hands, he traces his tongue along her bottom lip, nipping it playfully, then seeks in, exploring her. Elsa kisses him back with much less moderation, aiming for dominance which Jack withholds from giving. He fights her tongue before sucking, tangling, igniting fractions of moans from the already writhing woman. Jack knows her body too well, very possibly more than he knows his own. Having been sharing hot, steamy moments in bed with her for almost five years, he knows where to touch, where to kiss or where to press to make her long, longing for _him_. And with a flick of his tongue against the roof of her mouth, he successfully breaks her.

Elsa groans and Jack chuckles. Breaking their kiss, Elsa all but gives up working with those unruly buttons of Jack's shirt. She pushes him away just enough for her to stripe his shirt off over his head. Tossing the annoying garment aside with no care, Elsa trails her hands up his ripped torso, over his chest then around to his back, fingers digging a bit too hard into his already bruised skin, and Jack knows just then it is a warning for him to stop teasing.

He willingly obliges, lips moving along her jaw, her neck and her collarbone, leaving open-mouthed kisses as he orderly undoes her blouse. Jack smirks as he catches the black lacy bra revealed underneath. Ghosting a thumb over one of her clad nipples, Jack leans down and captures the other through the thin fabric of her bra. Elsa's body jerks at the contact and she gasps as Jack's teeth scrape a bit harder against her tightening bud. The honest response of her body sends a heat of satisfaction and yearning straight to Jack's cock and he increases his suction, savouring her shuddering against his body.

His hand shoots down to his pants as he notices Elsa's attempt to unfasten his belt. Grabbing both her hands in one, Jack breathes in her ear, chuckling. "Not yet, dear. Give me some time, will you?"

"Get it done quick, Frost." Elsa hisses between moans.

Jack stiffens for only a fraction of a second before he smirks against her skin, taking in the scent he's learned to remember even in his dream. "Believe me, you'd want it to last longer."

 _I wish this could last longer._

Removing her blouse along with her bra while she swiftly gets out of her pencil skirt but not yet her panties, Jack brings her in for another kiss, relishing the feelings of having her bare skin pressed against his, her heart beating steadily underneath.

* * *

 _Elsa was the one who asked for this, having just finished their first task and succeeded, but with the price of a shot gun and an unspoken life._

 _They got a room at the first motel they saw on the street. They stayed mute all the way up in the elevator then into the room, quietly undressing themselves till all they wore were their underwear._

 _He locked his eyes with hers while he approached her, silently asking if she really wanted this._

 _Her voice might be trembling when she spoke but her eyes bore determination._

" _Done it quick, Frost," she whispered before getting sealed with a kiss._

 _It was the first time they had sex, clumsy and inexperienced, more like grabbing than wanting. But it started something nonetheless, maybe a sort of deal, a foreshadowing of his falling, or just a complete, deceitful mistake._

* * *

Breaking the kiss, they fight for air, panting but clinging to each other as their lives depend on it.

But Jack isn't planning to go easy on her. He works his hands down, caressing her sides before reaching the elastic of her panties. One hand tugging a side of the fabric, Jack traces another hand from the slight dip of her hipbone to the middle, lingering above her femininity before digging underneath. She moans the second his fingers slide in between her folds, and his name is on her lips. At last.

"Jack," she cries, bucking her hip into his hand, wanting more. Her hands have found their place in his stark white hair, tugging them into an even more tousled mess. "Fuck, Jack."

Understanding her way of pleading, Jack's fingers slip into her slick, welcoming heat, and he has to hold himself for a moment from moaning at the feeling of having her hot velvet wall wrapping around his fingers.

 _It's been too long._ And if he were to play any longer, he couldn't last before he really enters her.

Jack starts moving, gliding his fingers in and out with expert familiarity, and Elsa gasps as he adds a third finger in with ease. Spreading her legs and wrapping them around his waist, Elsa drags him down for another kiss, tongue mimicking his action down between her thighs. She tastes like every bit of his waking dreams, every bit of home, and every bit of reality as he tastes the metallic bitter in her mouth. The taste of blood. Something snaps inside him and Jack moves.

Elsa lets out a whimper when Jack withdraws his fingers. But before she can utter any complaint, her panties have been removed and her hands have clutched the sheets the moment Jack's lips connect with her lower ones. Her breath hitches in her throat as Jack starts licking and circling his tongue around her nub of nerves. All Jack could taste now is her arousal, salty, intoxicating and all _Elsa_ , filling his nostrils and making his cock throb for action. His fingers join his mouth in an instant before they slide into her folds again. Jack can feel the pulse under the skin of her inner thighs quicken along with the movement of his fingers. He gives more pressure to her clit with his tongue while fingering, pushing Elsa higher and higher until she comes apart with a silent cry. Her back arches, sending herself further into Jack's mouth as she shudders through her orgasm.

Swallowing and licking the last bit of her glistening slick from the corner of his mouth, Jack sits up on both knees and reaches for his back pocket, fishing out a condom. Using one hand to unbuckle his belt, Jack tries to open the foil package with his mouth. Seeing this, Elsa, still panting and barely coming off her peak, reaches out both hands to Jack's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them with surprising efficiency. Jack heaves a satisfying sigh as Elsa's hands glide down his lower back to his butt, pushing down both his pants and boxers, and leave there, gripping the flesh with just the right amount of hold and toward her.

Putting the condom on, Jack leans over her and, with the help of four limbs, his and Elsa's, shakes off his pants and kicks them away. He settles between her legs and angles his hip, probing his cock against her dripping folds. He holds his movement and stares down at Elsa, catching her half-lidded lust-filled eyes. Lifting her gaze, Elsa looks right into his eyes (or his soul) before she gives a small nod. And that's all Jack needs before he drives into her, embedding himself deep inside her warmth.

"Elsa," he cries into her hair as she sinks her teeth in his shoulder.

They start moving in synch, deep and slow and almost torturing. With each thrust he chants her name and she purrs in response. Not long after has the hot pull of her contracting sheathe around him become too much and Jack suddenly finds the gentle speed unsatisfying. Both hands going down to her hips, Jack hoists Elsa higher and closer before he picks up the pace, slamming into her with a new set tempo, quick, powerful and determined.

It might be minutes or somewhere within when Jack feels Elsa's grip in his hair tighten and knows she's close. He reaches down to press his thumb to her clit, rubbing, before he picks up the pace once more. With a few more thrusts that nearly knock her into the headboard and a kiss to the hidden skin behind her ear, Jack sends her over the edge a second time. He lets go at the exact same time, a moment of white taking over his sight when he hears home between her lips.

" _Herregud, Jack,_ " she cries in Norwegian.

* * *

 _They were partners from the beginning, trained together because of their same nationality, similar potential and most importantly, the fact that they were both orphaned before age._

 _To Jack, it had never had anything to do with nobility to accept the recruitment. After losing his parents at seven and losing his sister two years later, Jack didn't give shit about anything anymore. Life was just a cruel thing that kept coming even he'd already been fed up with coping._

 _The training helped though. With all its demand on absolute focus and physical extremes, it left less time and energy for him to ever dwell on the past._

 _It wasn't until later, when Jack noticed how he had adopted to speak in English in his every waking moment (or even in dreams) instead of Norwegian, his mother tongue, had he realized how much he'd lost._

 _He had lost himself._

 _There was no longer Jackson Øverland, the doting brother and the optimistic teen, but Jack Frost, a well-trained agent and a task-oriented machine._

 _But it was the same time he started watching Elsa._

 _He'd heard the trainers talking about discovering her because of her genius for programming. He'd even sneaked her report from the organization's database (which he may or may not have broken down a few firewalls and other resistances during the process with little bother) at the beginning of their training. There's nothing special to say the least, except the fact that Elsa, too, had had a younger sister._

 _Her name was Anna, whom Elsa had lost in a riot against the government. The sisters weren't even the protesters. It was a pure accident that the riot happened to break down next to the orphan school Anna was at at the worst timing and the lack of faculty at the education center failed to evacuate every children to safety. Anna was one of the unlucky ones and Elsa was left behind once again. Only this time she no longer had her sibling to live on with._

 _And one day Jack just saw the difference. While he coped with his lost by forgetting who he was, Elsa coped with hers by grabbing what she had left._

 _She talked to him in Norwegian._

 _He didn't catch it at first, since most of their time spent together were in training sessions and they were only allowed to speak in English. ('You need practice', the trainers said. 'Try to erase any accent, any evidence that would shows where you are from.') It was that night at the rooftop, where he escaped to a piece of peace in cigarette, when he saw her, bathing in the city light and, to his annoyance, having taken his old seat. He was about to leave and go find another place when she turned around and called his name._

" _Hei, Jack," she acknowledged, the rich enunciation of their home language taking Jack off guard._

 _He greeted back, in English, and, albeit a bit reluctantly, moved his way next to her and sat down. He didn't know why he was suddenly afraid, like he wasn't prepared to wake up to the reality._

 _Smiling softly, as if she understood, Elsa turned back to the sleepless city under their feet and started talking. Nothing personal, nothing probing, she tells him what she'd been working. A secure system, she said with a soft laugh, since_ someone _seems to have taken down the firewalls a few months ago._

 _Jack didn't humor her as he stubbornly returned in English, but that night marked the end of his smoking._

* * *

Neither of them moves for a long moment until Elsa reaches a hand to Jack's forehead, brushing his wet bangs aside from his eyes.

"You are heavy, Jack," she whispers, half complaining half teasing.

Jack doesn't respond. He doesn't move, either. Deep down Jack knows he should roll aside because this isn't what this should work. They are not together. They are not a thing. To Elsa, Jack Frost might have always been and always will be her mission partner and her stress-relieving choice. And that's it. Cuddling is for couples, for normal people who have lives, have future, not for someone like them. They've signed up to be shadows, to be disposable if needed.

And hers was a close call only a few hours before.

The frightening sight of her being knocked down flashes across his mind and Jack can almost hear the gunshot that followed her fall and someone's scream. His scream. He has shot the faceless guard down straight in the head before he got to her side. Jack barely remained from crying when he realized that all she got were a pair of broken lips and a bruised cheek. The bullet has rested innocently in the ceiling above her attacker's impaled body.

Jack never knew till then how much he needed her. How much he loves her. And though he doesn't want to lose her in any possible way, he doesn't want to have her like _this_ , either.

Burying his face in the crook of Elsa's neck, Jack presses his lips roughly against the living evidence of her pounding pulse. His voice sounds cracked when he whispers. "I can't, Elsa. I can't anymore."

"What-" Elsa shifts, trying to look him in the face but getting interrupted.

" _I don't want to keep doing this_ ," Jack all but shouts into her hair in their mother tongue and he almost bites his tongue as he struggles to spit out the tricky syllables that he used to have no problem joking around with.

Silence takes over the room and Jack swallows. He props himself up on both elbows, their lower bodies still locked together, and looks down into her eyes. " _I can't do this anymore, Elsa. I should never have agreed to this. I thought this was nothing more than a fuck. A fuck we seek to get away from this horrible reality. But then_ everything _happened. You with this stupid language. With your stupid pretending, and..."_ he swallows again and defeat takes over his anger all at once, _"and suddenly you feel like home. Like I haven't lost everything to come back to because I still have you here. Simply here, living and breathing and..._ "

" _Depleting,_ " Elsa completes, her gaze holding his. " _We are living a lie, Jack._ "

Jack shakes his head and gives a broken laugh. " _Yes, a lie..._ "

With that Jack rolls over, pulling out of her, and onto his back. He's too tired to even think of removing the sticky rubber.

Neither of them says a word as they gazed dully at the plain white ceiling. The only thing left working in the room seems to be the old, enfeebled air-conditioner.

Jack starts as Elsa's fingers suddenly touch his. He's about to turn his head when he hears her voice. As rich as the night she greeted him with this confusing language. Their language.

" _We can play pretend_."

Jack turns to her. She isn't looking his way. " _Like it's just another fuck?_ "

She heaves a laugh and turns. And all Jack can see is blue blue blue.

"Yes. And we are good at it, aren't we?"

* * *

 _ **Yeah, I was stressed. I still am. And when I am stressed, I procrastinate. When I am stressed about procrastinating, I start writing smut. (Also because I couldn't get into the mood of writing fluff.) Sorry to the readers of BB &B. I will get to that I promise. *cross my heart***_

 _ **Anyway, my first try here. I'd really appreciate a review if any of you are kind enough to leave one. Just curious about what you think of this... mess :P**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and happy shipping!**_


End file.
